


ɪɴғɪɴɪᴛʏ ᴡᴀʀ: ᴛʜᴇ sɴᴀᴘ

by truxblooded



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: "The Snap", Angst, Infinity War, major character deaths
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 12:09:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17683166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/truxblooded/pseuds/truxblooded
Summary: The "Snap" has happened... the good guys have lost...





	ɪɴғɪɴɪᴛʏ ᴡᴀʀ: ᴛʜᴇ sɴᴀᴘ

First it was Bucky, just gone. Before she even batted an eye, the man she had helped Steve and Sam track down a few years ago, and begrudgingly befriended, was just gone. Ash in the wind. The horror hit her like a punch deep in her gut. Then it was T'Challa; the Wakandan king just disintegrating like Bucky in front of his General into dust that vanished upwards into the sky. Standing in utter horror alongside Thor, JJ watched as others throughout the jungle and further back on the original field of battle vanished on both sides of the fray. 

 

This was it. 

 

This was what that one snap of the fingers had done, and now everyone everywhere was paying the cost for the Mad Titan's insane need for  _ 'balance' _ . JJ's mind reeled and in her panic she thought about Tony and the kid hero and Strange...  _ what the hell happened to them on Titan?! Where wer-- _ Fear spiked along her spine, the buzzing at the base of her skull in a full blown body crippling alarm as pain pulled at every single nerve and cell that made up her body.     
  
She felt it. And god, had she never been so goddamn afraid in all her life. This was nothing like when Thanos had shoved his fist through her chest, when the power stone ripped her back into life, or even when she was incinerated from the inside out while facing down Abomination. This was pain that was so much deeper, it reached down into her very being… her soul even. Looking down at herself, she watched as flecks of ash pulled away from her chest, from the metal that intricately wove the inverted aquarian star there at the center. 

 

Slowly the ash drifted into the air, each one sparking strangely as they lifted from her, a blue eerie light that arced briefly and fizzled out. That was the other part of the pain… the fight her body was attempting to put in against the earsement of her existence. Something within her was fighting back against the use of all six stones at once.      
  
"JJ?!"   
  
Bruce's voice had her head snapping around into the direction he was coming in from, still wearing the Hulk Buster Armor, his own expression now showing utter distress as he stared wide eyed at her. Tears stung the edges of her vision as she felt her body once more tearing apart, a choked sob ripping up through her chest.    
  
_**Not like this... not in front of him…** _

“Bruce..” She wanted to keep him where he was, away from her and witnessing as she was turned into ash and drifting away on the wind like everyone else had. He was the last person she wanted to have see this, to watch it.

  
"KID!!"   
  
The broken desperate cry in Steve's voice had her eyes squeezing shut against the tears as she choked back another sob. Thor’s hand came to rest on her shoulder, squeezing before she was pulled in against his chest, with arms wrapping around her as his own body racked with a silent sob. Her arms were folded up between his chest and hers, hands clenched tight as she couldn’t stand the pain that tore at her body in a steadily building speed as the ash she was becoming steadily peeled away taking the small parts of her away.   
  
_**Not like this. Please, not like this.** _

 

“Don’t go. Please don’t go.” Thor’s voice broke, a hand cupping the back of her head as his arm stayed wrapped around her shoulders tightly. “I can’t lose anyone else.”

 

His plea broke her at the same time it also ignited the fire to continue fighting, however it was that she was fighting it. Pain coursed through her body in a way she’d never experienced or ever dreamed a possible thing for anyone to ever know. It was as if at the same time her body was breaking apart and disappearing, it was being fastened back together with unseen hands and fingers that were just as painful as the very thing tearing her apart. A pained and terrified sob ripped free from her at the same time her legs gave out and Thor had to hold on tight to keep her from falling.

 

More and more of the ash drifted from her body and the God of Thunder watched through tear filled eyes as his friend was disintegrating before his very eyes, and he was utterly powerless to stop it no matter how desperately he clung to her and prayed to the All-Fathers for their mercy. “I’m sorry.” He whispered brokenly, holding on to her as a scared child would with a comforting stuffed toy. “I’m sorry, JJ… I’m so sorry.”

 

“JJ!” Steve was within reach, his hand reaching out to lay on her shoulder, to stop this before he lost yet another loved one. He couldn’t lose her… not the one person who had helped him so much through all of this since he’d brought her into the Avengers, took her under his wing, watched her grow into this powerful being who would give anyone the shirt off her back. His hand made contact and then it simply fell through as she just… was gone.

 

Ash and blue light danced away into the wind, energy fizzling out as the half-Titan was just gone and swept away on the wind alongside billions more.

 

> _ “You know you’re a lot smaller than I thought you would be.” _
> 
>  
> 
> _ “..... you have to actually tilt your head up to look at me.” _
> 
>  
> 
> _ “Not when I’m flying, I don’t.” _
> 
>  
> 
> _ "I... okay, okay, you win. Now, go get suited up." _

 

She was gone. Bucky was gone. Sam was gone.

 

They were all gone.

 

And who knows how many more.

* * *

ɪғ ʏᴏᴜ ᴇɴᴊᴏʏᴇᴅ ᴡʜᴀᴛ ɪ ᴡʀɪᴛᴇ, ᴡᴏᴜʟᴅ ʟɪᴋᴇ ᴛᴏ sᴇᴇ ᴀɴᴅ ʀᴇᴀᴅ ᴍᴜᴄʜ ᴍᴏʀᴇ, ᴀɴᴅ sʜᴏᴡ ʏᴏᴜʀ ᴀᴘᴘʀᴇᴄɪᴀᴛᴇ, ʏᴏᴜ ᴄᴀɴ ʙᴜʏ ᴍᴇ ᴀ [ᴋᴏ-ғɪ ☕](http://ko-fi.com/truxblooded)

 


End file.
